Random Number
by BabyZifan
Summary: Chanyeol tidak tau jika kelakuan iseng nya akan berujung seperti ini. Jika tau begini, Chanyeol sudah melakukan keisengannya satu jam setelah Tao mengatakan putus padanya. Dan besok nya, Chanyeol berani bertaruh, ucapan 'selamat pagi' itu akan kembali mampir ke smartphone nya. ChanTao/BL/Yaoi/Crackpair EXO/Oneshoot/Typo(s)


"Ingin jalan malam ini, Kris? Aku ikut!"

Pemuda tinggi yang dipanggil Kris oleh sahabat nya itu menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Kau sudah tidak pundung lagi, Chan?"

Bukannya apa Kris bertanya hal semacam itu. Sebenarnya, sebelum sahabatnya -Chanyeol- mengubah statusnya menjadi 'Berpacaran' dengan adik kelas mereka, dia selalu ikut dengan kris untuk sekedar berburu uke. Namun setelah pernyataan cinta Chanyel diterima oleh pemuda manis bermarga Huang tersebut, dia sudah tidak terlalu sering jalan bersama Kris. Semalam full akan ia habiskan di rumah Kekasihnya itu, bahkan Kris bersumpah, jika saja ayah dari kekasih Chanyeol tidak menendang sahabatnya untuk pulang, mungkin hingga pagi Chanyeol akan setia menetap di rumah keluarga Huang.

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku pundung? Toh cinta masih banyak, anggap saja jalannya kita malam ini bisa membantuku mencari penggantinya." Ucap pemuda Park itu bangga. Dari nada bicaranya, kentara sekali terdapat persentase percaya diri yang -Sangat- tinggi.

Kris mendengus kasar, "Cih! Sudah move on saja sombong! Kau lupa siapa yang berkabut tebal 3 hari belakangan setelah lepas hubungan dengan Si Huang itu?"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya tanda tak peduli, "Masa bodo dengan si huang itu, masih banyak uke bening yang bisa ku miliki." Dia lalu berdiri, sedikit menepuk celana putih khas sekolahnya. "Mau ke kantin? Aku lapar setelah membicarakan topik mari-bahas-mantan." Dan setelahnya Kris tidak lagi melihat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol setelah tubuh yangebih pendek beberapa centi dari dirinya itu keluar kelas.

"Dasar park gila!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur setelah lebih dulu menelantarkan tasnya diatas lantai. Tidak sepenuhnya benar tentang pembicaraannya dengan Kris siang tadi saat disekolah. Garis besarnya, dia belum sepenuhnya move on dari panda manis -si mantan.

15 bulan dia habiskan hari-hari nya dengan adik kelasnya itu. Menjalin hubungan selama itu bukanlah hal yang sepele, dan beberapa hari lalu, tao -mantannya- dengan tegas memutuskan dirinya, dengan menitik beratkan permasalahan pada Chanyeol sendiri. Mantannya itu berkata, bahwa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Baekhyun -yang menjadi teman satu kelompok bahasa indonesia dengan Chanyeol sendiri.

Dengam bermodalkan cemburu sepihak -tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Chanyeol sendiri- tao mengakhiri semuanya. Dan keesokan harinya, dia sudah tidak lagi menemukan pesan masuk 'ucapan selamat pagi' seperti biasa. Bahkan, Chanyeol berani bertaruh jika si Huang itu sudah memblokirnya di Line.

Ini yang tidak Chanyeol sukai, mengapa setiap hubungan yang kandas, malah akan membuat keduanya saling membuang muka. Padahal jika kita throwback, keduanya pernah saling bersama merangkai kebahagian.

Itulah mengapa saat tao memutuskannya, dia sempat menolak -walau berakhir gagal- namun setidaknya Chanyeol sudah berusaha untuk membuat hubungannya dengan tao tidak berakhir saling acuh saat sudah tak lagi menjadi pasangan. Namun lain hal nya dengan tao. Setiap bertemu dengannya di lorong sekolah, atau gerbang sekolah, adik kelas nya itu selalu membuang muka. Mengacuhkan Chanyeol seperti tak saling kenal.

"Panda itu membuatku gila."

.

.

.

Pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat gelap itu membanting smartphone bercasing putih miliknya keatas kasur. Baru saja dia selesai membaca pesan dari Kris, yang telak membuatnya sebal.

 **Wu 'Fucking' Yifan**

 _Aku tidak bisa pergi menemanimu berburu uke malam ini. Yixing mengajakku menghabiskan malam dengannya. Dan maaf, sepertinya senin depan, aku sudah tidak satu spesies -single- denganmu. (18:47)_

"Dasar wu setan!"

Sahabat macam apa dia itu. Tau begini, seharusnya dia tidak memohon -berakhir dengan mengikuti persyaratan yang cukup gila- pada hyungnya agar meminjamkan mobil untuk jalan-jalan.

Seharusnya juga dia tidak usah susah-susah berpenampilan keren untuk memancing para uke, jika akhirnya dia hanya akan berdiam dirumah seperti jomblo berkarat.

Biasanya, setiap malam minggu seperti ini, dia akan mengunjungi rumah keluarga huang, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam sembari mengobrol dengan Putra Bungsu keluarga pindahan china tersebut, dan baru akan pulang jika sang kepala keluarga sudah menendangnya keluar gerbang.

Itu sih 'biasanya', yang sudah pasti sebelum dia resmi putus dari Tao. Tapi kalau sekarang dia begitu? Pasti Tao yang menendangnya keluar gerbang, lalu menempelkan kertas bertuliskan 'Lingkungan Anti Mantan' di depan permukaan pagar besi tersebut.

Chanyeol mengambil kembali smartphone yang sebelumnya dia banting ke atas kasur, lalu menimang-nimangnya. Merasa bosan, iseng pemuda tinggi itu mengetikkan beberapa nomor secara asal, menekan dial up sampai sebuah suara menjawab.

 _"Hallo? Ni capa?"_

Alis Chanyeol mengernyit saat suara cadel khas anak kecil itu menyapa telinganya. Hingga sebuah ide jahil mengunjungi otaknya.

"Alaticipo copo pokoppo."

 _"Ni capa ya? Mama lagi di dapul, ni capa? Mau cali mama?"_

"Patacipoo tokolopotio cupucupuu."

Chanyeol membekap mulutnya menahan tawa yang akan meledak saat suara isakkan pelan masuk melalui sambungan telfon.

"Pitokoo cocutukupuyuu cilipitoko."

 _"Hiks.. hiks.. Mamaaaa! MAMAAA!"_

Dengan buru-buru Chanyeol menutup sambungan lalu meledakkan tawa yang ditahannya. 'Seru juga' fikirnya.

Hingga sekali lagi, Chanyeol melakulannya. Kembali menekan asal layar smartphone nya, hingga menampilkan sederet nomor berjumlah 12, lalu mulai menghubunginya.

 _"Hallo?"_

Chanyeol tertegun. Suara sengau ini mirip sekali dengan suara Tao -jika mantannya itu sedang flu-. Tapi masa bodo, dia hanya ingin membunuh kebosanan.

"Cilipitakoo korokopocotolii."

Dia terdiam menunggu saat tak didengarnya suara balasan dari sana. Hingga suara itu membalas.

 _"Potokopiyo cotocoto porokoto culotopi."_

Pemuda korban bosan itu menyerngit heran. Lalu melanjutkan keisengannya kembali.

"Curatakuya, latacupu tukuyusartupaci pacitacatun."

 _"Opatacopitu tucupulu cupulatuni cucucupanatapu."_

"Catatapapun calapucupun."

 _"Gila kamu."_

"Hahaha, kalau begitu kamu juga sama."

"Kalau sama memang kamu mau apa?"

Sedikit berfikir, tak ada salahnya malam ini dia berkenalan dengan orang yang bahkan dia temukan dari pencet-asal-nomor-telfon ini. Toh hanya sekedar iseng. "Ya mau berkenalan dong."

"Kalau sudah kenal. Mau apa lagi?"

"Mau tau alamat kamu juga. Supaya bisa lebih dekat."

Hening. Chanyeol tak lagi mendengar balasan dari ujung sana. Hingga sebuah balasan itu masuk ketelinga-

"Namaku Tao."

-dan langsung membuatnya terkena spot jantung dadakan.

"Ta-tao? Tao yang itu?"

"Iya,"

"Tapi kamu kenapa? Sakit? Suaramu berbeda."

"Flu dadakan,"

"Jadi, kamu berarti sudah tau kalau tadi itu suara ku?"

"Sudah."

"Kenapa kamu tidak menegurku. Malah membuatku mengucapkan kalimat alien seperti tadi?"

"Karena... karena Tao rindu suara Gege."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan suara disana bertambah sengau. Dilihat dari layar smartphone nya, waktu baru menunjukkan jam 19:51. "Tao, Gege kesana ya?"

"Tapi diluar hujan, Ge."

"Ada mobil Siwon Hyung. Gege tutup dulu ya, tunggu Gege."

Tanpa membenarkan bajunya yang sudah sedikit kusut karena bergelung diatas kasur, Chanyeol langsung menyambar kunci mobil juga dompetnya yang ada diatas meja. Menutup pintu kamar dan langsung melesak keluar gerbang dengan mobil hyungnya.

Chanyeol tidak tau jika kelakuan iseng nya akan berujung seperti ini. Jika tau begini, Chanyeol sudah melakukan keisengannya satu jam setelah Tao mengatakan putus padanya.

Dan besok nya, Chanyeol berani bertaruh, ucapan 'selamat pagi' itu akan kembali mampir ke smartphone nya.

 **(END)**

Hallooo, Zifan balik degan Oneshoot ini, semoga kalian suka.

Cerita ini Zifan dapet inspirasi dari Novel Kak Ade alawy -penulis yang paling mimin suka-. Dan ya, seperti biasa, maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, jujur, Zifan suka kebingungan kalo alurnya dijadiin Yaoi, tapi Zifan sukaa :3

dan lagi, Zifan minta maaf kalo semisal kalian ada liat Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Lagi, buat kalian yang udah baca Fanfic zifan yang 'Long Distance Relationship', itu entah Zifan kesambet apaan sampe lupa bikin cuap-cuap dan tulisan "END", dan yah, zifan mohon maaf..

Banyak yang minta Saquel dibeberapa oneshoot punya Zifan, dan zifan minta maaf banget kalo zifan gak bisa buat saquel, zifan sendiri bingung saquel nya apaan. yah pokoknya zifan bingung deh.. ya gtu :3

Dan maaf juga kalau zifan gak pernah sama sekali balas review kalian, tapi jujur, Zifan seneng banget loh bacanya, kadang kalau ada review yang lucu/panjang, zifan sering banget ketawa-ketawa sambil senyum sendiri di depan laptop. ya pokoknya zifan sayang banget sama kalian yang udah review/Favorite/Follow, sayangggg bangeeeetttt :*

Sekian aja cuap-cuap dari zifan, ini cuap-cuap udah berasa cerpen :3

okee, see youu #muahh


End file.
